Fiereza maternal Felicidades Hokague-sama
by daniela hervar
Summary: Las estudiantes de Tsunade se las ingenian para hacerle saber que ella es una fiereza maternal. One-Shot. Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí…Mi madre " del foro Legado Ninja.


**Fiereza maternal. Felicidades Hokague-sama.**

Este fic participa en el Reto "La mujer más bella que jamás conocí…Mi madre " del foro Legado Ninja.

Quiero aclarar que batalle como nunca para escribir este One-shot es el primero que hago :D espero les guste es algo cómico, dramático. Además es la primera vez que escribo sobre Tsunade y creo no me quedó muy bien pero hice lo que estuvo en mis manos para dejarlo lo mejor presentable para el reto y para ustedes queridos lectores.

Los personajes no son míos son de Kishi Kishi yaya dada (tonada Moulin Rougue) okay no, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Enjoy!

 _ **Tsunade Senju**_

Una hermosa mañana llegaba a la recién reconstruida Konoha. El sol brillaba resplandeciente, las aves cantaban, la gente paseaba, los niños reían contentos camino a la academia, en fin, todo se mantenía en una armónica tranquilidad. Bueno casi todo...

-¡Shizune!- grita la Hokague desde detras de su escritorio -¡SHIZUNE!- gritó de nuevo.

Pero la asistente seguia sin responder.

-¡Genial! Parece que no está... Necesito que manden llamar a Kakashi y Guy para una misión y ella ni sus luces- dijo para sí misma la rubia exuberante.

Se acercó al pequeño escritorio de su asistente y solo pudo observar intrigada un calendario con la fecha del día en curso. Sus ojos ámbar veían la fecha circulada en el papel.

 _10 de mayo Día de las madres_

-Aaa ya veo...-dice bajito y reacciona- ¡¿QUÉ?!... ¡ES DÍA FESTIVO Y YO AQUI EN LA OFICINA!- gritó con los ojos en blanco la rubia -me voy, esto será todo por hoy- ya de por si llevaba un par de horas dentro del despacho.

Y así se alejaba la sannin de la oficina, extrañada de no encontrar a Shizune por ninguna parte, pero feliz de no tener que quedarse más tiempo en el trabajo.

Iba por las calles de la aldea cuando observó a aquellas dos chicas, su alumna Sakura Haruno y la amiga y rival de ella, Ino Yamanaka. Ambas chicas se encontraban distraídas platicando, la rubia no pudo evitar oír su conversación.

-¿Ya tienes el regalo Sakura? Porque si no puedo apartarte unas flores..- decía la rubia ojos azules.

-No creo que sea muy de flores, pero si, ya tengo un regalo, gracias Ino- respondía la ojijade con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno pues yo también le tengo un regalo- dijo Ino con una sonrisa de lado.

-Déjame adivinar... ¿Flores?- contestó la pelirrosa con voz sarcastica.

-¡Las flores lo dicen todo! ¡Frentona!- respondió la rubia visiblemente molesta.

-Pues con que no le regales chocolates para que no se ponga como tu Ino-Cerda- contraataco Sakura. Así siguieron discutiendo mientras la Hokague se alejaba.

"Vaya, todos están listos para festejar este día... mmm tal vez debí haberle hecho caso a Jiraija y ahora tal vez tendría una familia... NO, NI LOCA" pensaba la de ojos miel.

Continuo su camino pasando frente a la vitrina de un local de electrodomésticos, pero justo en ese momento los televisores en exhibición sintonizaban un comercial.

- _EN ESTE DÍA TAN ESPECIAL NO DEBE FALTAR, UN REGALO PARA LA REINA DEL HOGAR... EXPRESA TUS SENTIMIENTOS A MAMÁ REGALANDOLE..._ \- y aunque el comercial era sobre regalar una aspiradora devora todo, ella se sentía incomoda, a donde quiera que observaba veía a madres e hijos compartiendo bellos momentos, paseando, con flores y demás regalos.

Siguió caminando cabizbaja y con un aura depresiva hasta su destino, el restaurant bar; tomaría Sake, se relajaría un poco y después regresaría a buscar a Shizune... sí, una monotona rutina. Escuchar a las chicas y observar a la gente de la aldea la hizo sentir incompleta, ella no era madre, no tenía hijos y sobre todo, pocas veces salía su lado maternal como para que la consideraran una matriarca en la aldea.

Cuando llegó a su destino las puertas del local estaban cerradas y encontró una nota pegada en la puerta:

 _LO SENTIMOS, CERRAMOS POR EL DÍA DE LAS MADRES. MAÑANA HORARIO NORMAL._

-¿nani?- soltó en un susurro pero con total asombro la ojimiel, tanta tortura mental para nada, tal vez debió quedarse en la oficina. Suspiró resignada (como estaba casi desde un inicio), melancólica y sorprendentemente tranquila, dio media vuelta para regresar a la torre Hokague, en eso estaba cuando...

-¡Oba-chan!- se escuchaba la voz de un blondo.

"Es Naruto... por lo menos él si se ha acordado de esta vieja" pensaba la Hokague cabizbaja y con una venita en la frente -¡NARUTOOO!... Ya te dije que no me digas abuela... pero ¿qué pasó Naruto?-

-Bueno vera ttebayo...- el chico se veía un poco inseguro -pueeees...-

"Me querrá pedir que pase el día de las madres con él... al fin de cuentas Naruto no tiene familia" pensaba la sannin -Suéltalo de una vez Naruto- dijo impaciente.

-Bueno es que como Kakashi-sensei está en su día libre, Sakura-chan se encuentra ocupada y los demás tambien se encuentran ocupados con los festejos del día, me preguntaba siiiii... (pausa dramática) podría ayudarme a entrenar el día de hoy dattebayo- dijo mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del ojiazul, y al mismo tiempo haciendo caer de espaldas a la rubia que no se esperaba esa proposición.

-Así que era eso... mmm no lo creo mocoso, yo soy la Hokague y estoy muy ocupada- contestó con semblante serio.

-¿QUÉ?... pero si iba al bar ttebayo- contraatacó el joven con los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno Naruto, pero ten por seguro que te ganaré- contestó la de abundante delantera.

Ambos se encaminaron al campo de entrenamiento número 8 por recomendación de Sakura, la cual le comentó que los otros campos estaban en mantenimiento. Tsunade solamente se dedicó a lanzarle patadas a Naruto, así como aventarle rocas tamaño dinosaurio.

Pasaron varias horas y el rubio empezaba a dudar si había sido buena idea pedir la ayuda de la sannin para entrenar, bueno al fin de cuentas la idea había sido de Sakura e Ino. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez ambas chicas planeaban algo.

-Buenas tardes Hokague-sama, Naruto- saludaba Kurenai llegando al lugar con su bebita en brazos -Disculpen no sabía que el campo estaría ocupado, no los molestare, solo esperare a Hinata y Shikamaru, quedamos de vernos aquí-

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso -Me largo Naruto- dijo molesta la rubia, aunque en realidad ni siquiera estuviera enfadada, más bien era una tristeza que quiso camuflar. Ver a la pelinegra de ojos carmín con su bebita en brazos le había recordado la imagen de las familias compartiendo y la soledad que se instalaba en su vida al no tener familia.

-¿Eh? ¿Oba-cha?- decía Naruto sin entender.

Tsunade se dirigía a la Torre Hokague, por primera vez deseaba con ansias sumergirse en el trabajo y quedarse hasta tarde. Subió cada escalón de la Torre a paso lento como si sus pies cargaran con unos pesados plomos, en ese momento como nunca se sintió vieja, el lugar tenía un silencio total y un ambiente de soledad. Soledad.

Soledad que el atardecer remarcaba y acentuaba, gracias a la oscuridad que pronto se instalaría en el lugar.

Cabizbaja abrió la puerta del despacho principal que ya la oscuridad envolvía, encendió la luz y...

-¡SORPRESA!- la recibieron sus tres estudiantes con una sonrisa radiante y algunos otros shinobis de la aldea (entre ellos Naruto que lo acababan de invitar para no arruinar la sorpresa de la Hokague).

-Chicas, ustedes...- pero antes de poder terminar Shizune se acercó y le dio un abrazo.

-Feliz día Tsunade-sama- dijo la morena mientras mostraba una calidad sonrisa y después se separaba de la rubia.

-Pero, este día es para pasarla con sus madres, ¿porque no están con ellas?- preguntó la ojimiel.

-Hemos pasado toda la mañana con nuestras respectivas madres Hokague-sama- respondía Ino.

-Vera Tsunade-sama, yo quería brindarle una sorpresa, al principio solo éramos nosotras tres pero cuando los demás shinobis escucharon que quería darle una fiesta sorpresa del día de las madres se unieron al festejo- explicaba la asistente de la sannin.

-Muchas gracias pero aun así creo que..- respondía pensativa la rubia.

-Usted es como nuestra madre Hokague-sama, usted nos protegió del ataque a la aldea y nos defiende con fiereza maternal ante cualquier amenaza a costa de su vida- interrumpió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Por eso le queremos desear...- dijo Shizune en voz alta.

-¡FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES!- dijeron todos los presentes al unísono.

-Muchas gracias- la rubia sentía una gran emoción en su pecho, mantenía la cabeza baja y por un momento sintió ganas de derramar unas lágrimas de felicidad, mas sin embargo no lloró, en cambio alzó la cabeza orgullosa con una amplia y sincera sonrisa y dijo.

-Shizune, saca el Sake, esta noche nadie se va sin ganarle una apuesta a la Hokague matriarca de esta aldea- dijo la sannin mientras a algunos les salía una gotita en la cabeza, esa sería una larga noche.

\- Al día siguiente... -

-Sakura, Ino, ¿cómo lograron distraer ayer a la Hokague para que no se acercara a la Torre?- preguntaba intrigada Shizune.

-Bueno pues... realmente tuvimos suerte y el hecho de que Naruto no supiera de la fiesta fue una gran ventaja- decía la rubia ojiazul.

-Y ¿Yamato-san les ayudó?- preguntó de nuevo la morena.

-¿nani?, nunca vimos a Yamato-taicho- respondía la ojijade.

-¿Qué?, pero si él dijo que vigilaría a Tsunade-sama dentro del bar- hizo una pausa la pelinegra -no creerán que...-

\- En otro lugar de la aldea -

-Qué raro este bar está muy solo y la Hokague ya se tardó mucho, bueno esperare un poco más- pensaba Yamato solo dentro del establecimiento cerrado.

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Espero le haya gustado, a mi gusto algo le faltó pero no se ustedes que opinan._

 _Babye ttebayo_


End file.
